edenfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Illumi Fenlen
Personality To many, pride seems to be the defining trait of Illumi Fenlen. But, that is far from the truth and the Imperial King's psyche is so oddly structured and layered, it becomes difficult for anyone to really understand what he is after. Fenlen is a calculating, intelligent, politically astute, ruthless, and controlling man. He dedicates his life and efforts towards maintaining the Throne's prestige, and ensuring that the law is upheld and the King respected, or at least feared. He is a proven battle commander and politician, and has a very powerful presence combined with an intimidating gaze. Fenlen showcases an unfettered attitude, even for his family. Story '“They call him the Mighty Fenlen, son of dragons. But, in truth, he is no dragon. The king is better with his hands than with his magic and better with his mind than with his hands.”' ''“They say he sees the future in his sleep and catches arrows between his palms?”'' ''“Well, child...he might as well!”''' ''Born to Illumi Eyrie, once Warden of the South, Fenlen was the first of five boys and three girls. Groomed to rule from the day they could walk, the brothers received ruthless treatment from a father who wished to reclaim the throne and his dignity, having lost to the new lord. Fenlen was gifted less mystical prowess than his brothers; unable to unlock the deep-lying magic he possessed at an early age, unlike most Alfen. To make up for this, the gods gave him a body well above the prime of Alfen warriors and eerie aptitude with swords once his hands touched their hilts. To nurture these undervalued gifts, he was blessed with a mind sharper than a blade’s edges and Gaian cunning that would fool many enemies in his lifetime. Fenlen, like his brothers, was given a dragon’s egg at birth and trained alongside these beasts by the very best of Alfen pedagogues. When Eyrie decided they had come of age, he made his boys murder their dragons; their sole friends in a short life of cruel competition. The old man believed true Alfen were meant to first overwhelm a dragon in the wild before they earned the right to own one. Fenlen is said to have never wavered in executing his father’s orders. He was a man free of the burden of emotions and attachment, filled only with logic, reason and terrifying ambition. The brothers were pitted against one another, duelling to please a mad father and to live. In cold blood, Fenlen killed his brothers; blood of his blood, without hesitation or regret. Once the news reached the Lord, Eyrie was executed for his hand in the bloodshed and the young Fenlen was stripped of all honour, title, name and guild and banished from Alfenheim; to live out his days in exile. Wandering the continent, Fenlen grew slowly, learning what life was like beyond the southern borders and arrogantly taking it upon himself to make right a world he believed was rotten and festering. For years he educated himself; in politics, leadership and history; in economics, crafting and smithing; in combat, war and culture; in the north, east and west. He had time and he had made it his ally. In his hundredth year, the exiled elf returned to Alfenheim through Gründewald. Entering the great woods alone and emerging with Infernys, the Black Dread; a Wyvern he had subjugated alone. Appearing before the court with this monstrosity, for no one would dare touch him, Fenlen demanded a trial by combat for his crimes and with his swords, claimed the throne for himself, restoring his honour and name among the Alfen. For many long years, the Son of Dragons was Warden of the South. The people did not like their king; he ruled with a cold, rational mind and executed without fail, actions he determined necessary for the prosperity of his dominion. Cycle after cycle, he slew every challenger and champion of the houses that dared vie for his position. But, Alfenheim prospered in his reign and while it did, he prepared himself for the Imperial Throne...for two hundred years. From his first name-day till the day he took the Imperial throne, six different kings had ruled Edenfell. Fenlen understood how fickle the position was and believed he could bring stability to the ruling of the kingdoms; something that was definitely lacking. On that day, Illumi Fenlen cut down with his ivory blades, “the Hedonic King”, Ferro Skaarsgaard of the Wolf, along with six other champions presented by each of the Anthro races of Edenfell. He took the crown by force and might and ruled with an iron hand for the good of the realm, transforming the land with a keen mind and shaping it into what he believes is a paragon of law, order and civilisation. No one disputes the progress the continent has made in two centuries of his rule but it is the cold and dispassionate heart of the Protector of the Realm that earned him the title of “Fenlen The Terrible” and has, despite years of political stability, created growing, albeit silent tensions within the great houses of the land. Many wish to speak up against the great monarch but few are brave enough to breathe in his presence. It is impossible for a good man to be a good king, Fenlen learned in his early years; a lesson he lives by and one he will most likely die by. The day Skaarsgaard fell to the elf was christened the Day of the Dragon, the beginning of the longest reign in the history of Edenfell. Since that day, Illumi Fenlen has beaten a thousand and four hundred men, champions in their own right and the heroes of their houses and races. It seems no one can take the crown from the Mighty Fenlen, unless of course...there is a twist in the tale! Resources Illumi Fenlen is the Imperial King of the Three Kingdoms and the Realm of Men and as such a massive pool of resources, which to commonfolk might seem infinite, is available to him. Aside from his position's financial benefits, Fenlen is a landed Knight of the Throne and possesses substantial wealth therefrom. The King was born a nobleman but has since forsaken his birthright and any perks that may have come with it. Equipment and Weaponry Most notable are; * Twin Ivory - Alfen-crafted, lightweight, dual-wielded, unenchanted twin blades. Thought to be the Fenlen's most prized possessions after his mind. * Infernys the Black Dread - A terrifying Wyvern Fenlen had inexplicably managed to subjugate alone. * Godsbane, the Sword of Kings - Ceremonial blade. Mostly holds symbolic meaning and is never used. IllumiFenlenSword.png|Twin Ivory. IllumiFenlenWyvern.png|Fenlen and Infernys. Godsbane.png|Godsbane. Specialisations Illumi Fenlen is a name that inspires respect - and sometimes fear - among the people of Edenfell. Having held the Throne for two hundred years, Fenlen is a proven fighter of the most esteemed calibre and a man no-one would like to meet in combat. He is an expert dual-wielder and prefers to use his lightweight swords but has been known to wield other dual weapons from time to time. The Imperial King is heavily built and more sturdy and muscular in appearance and physique than most Alfen due to his great height and bulk. Standing tall, Fenlen tends to look down at most people in Edenfell, adding to the already intimidating nature of his presence. They say he is blessed with Gaian cunning and a mind sharper than a blade's edge. This might be a little exaggeration but Fenlen often displays superior intellect in all his dealings and interactions, beguiling and outmanoeuvring everyone he has ever come across. Putting this to good use, he has become an astute politician and ruler and knows what to say, when and how to deal with most situations he faces. The commoners say he is always a step ahead and fear that as such, his reign will never end. Illumi Fenlen's magic is disappointing for an Elf as he has very little by way of skill and his aptitude is known to be very low. He often chooses to remain physical and engage enemies in skilful weapon combat in lieu of using his magic and despite the fact that the extent of his sorcery has never been correctly gauged as a result of this, it is assumed that he is not very good at it. Fenlen has no skill for social situations and rarely speaks when in a gathering comprised of small-talking individuals. He tends to keep his thoughts to himself while getting a measure of his interlocutors from theirs. Category:Imperial Sorcerers Category:OC Imperial Sorcerer